


glitter dancing on the skin

by will_p



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Glitter, M/M, Old Married Couple, Pride Parades
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 04:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: Crowleyrifulgeva. C’era del glitter sui suoi vestiti, e del glitter sulla sua pelle, e del glitter sui suoi occhiali, quasi accecante quando le bandiere sopra di loro lasciavano passare qualche raggio di sole.Aziraphale sbatté lentamente le palpebre.





	glitter dancing on the skin

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il prompt _#2. Glitter_ del [Giugnobaleno](https://www.landedifandom.net/giugnobaleno-2019/) @ [landedifandom](https://www.landedifandom.net/). 666 parole tonde tonde, checché ne dica il counter di AO3.
> 
> Titolo @ _Golden Days_ \- Panic at the Disco, che incidentalmente è _nella colonna sonora ufficiale di Good Omens su spotify_. *stares into the camera*

Era una bella giornata.  
  
La prima da settimane, in effetti, nonostante fosse già giugno inoltrato, come se il tempo avesse voluto tenere tutti col fiato sospeso fino all’ultimo.  
  
Il sole picchiava come se volesse recuperare tutto il tempo perso in un colpo solo e il cielo era _azzurro_ , irreale, ma quasi non si vedeva tra festoni e cartelli e bandiere di ogni colore che avevano invaso la strada. Una banda stava attraversando Trafalgar Square, le divise splendenti nella luce del pomeriggio e i sorrisi brillanti di chi si sta divertendo troppo per preoccuparsi di sudare a morte; andava _appena_ fuori tempo, ma era di gran lunga preferibile alla musica assordante lanciata dai carri.  
  
I pezzi erano gli stessi, ma una sezione di ottoni entusiasti rende tutto più accattivante.  
  
Aziraphale si appoggiò alle transenne, sorridendo al fiume di persone.  
  
“Eccoti, angelo, pensavo mi avessi abbandonato.”  
  
“Mai.” Si voltò, sorridendo ancora, e le sue sopracciglia volarono verso l’alto.  
  
Aziraphale non era propriamente, come suol dirsi, _al passo coi tempi_ , ma era anche abbastanza sicuro che brillare da capo a piedi non fosse precisamente l’ultima moda. Se ne sarebbe accorto anche lui, altrimenti, persino dai meandri della sua libreria. Il bagliore sarebbe stato difficile da ignorare.  
  
Crowley _rifulgeva_. C’era del glitter sui suoi vestiti, e del glitter sulla sua pelle, e del glitter sui suoi occhiali, quasi accecante quando le bandiere sopra di loro lasciavano passare qualche raggio di sole.  
  
Aziraphale sbatté lentamente le palpebre.  
  
“Sei stato preso da… lo spirito della festa?”  
  
“Non proprio,” disse, offrendogli un sorriso affilato. “Chiamiamoli rischi del mestiere, piuttosto.”  
  
Aziraphale strinse le labbra. “Davvero, mio caro,” lo rimproverò, “rovinare la giornata a queste povere persone, proprio oggi-”  
  
“Ehi, dammi un po’ di credito,” disse Crowley, aggiustandosi gli occhiali indignato. “Non ho fatto niente alla parata.”  
  
La polizia lungo lungo la strada, invece, era un altro discorso.  
  
Gli dispiaceva soltanto di non poterci essere quando avrebbero sollevato il cofano delle volanti.*  
  
Aziraphale gli lanciò un’occhiata diffidente, per abitudine, ma si ammorbidì tutto, e Crowley premette la spalla contro la sua.  
  
Non che l’angelo avesse diritto di criticare, quando ai contestatori dall’altro lato della piazza continuavano a spezzarsi cartelli tra le mani.  
  
“ _Davvero, mio caro_ ,” disse, punzecchiandolo con un gomito. Aziraphale diede un colpo di tosse imbarazzato ma per nulla pentito.  
  
“Sai già come la penso,” disse, lisciandosi il gilet.  
  
In lontananza, un cartello con Levitico 18:22 prese miracolosamente fuoco.  
  
“Anche la Bibbia?” mormorò Crowley, le labbra che si arricciavano da sole tra le urla terrorizzate dei fondamentalisti.  
  
“Non è _quello_ il modo di citarla,” disse Aziraphale, l’immagine del decoro scandalizzato, e Crowley sentì qualcosa riempirgli il petto come un palloncino gonfiato d’aria bollente.  
  
“Oh, Qualcuno ci salvi dalle citazioni improprie,” disse, prendendolo sotto braccio. “Andiamo, c’è un tavolo che ci aspetta.”  
  
Aziraphale abbassò gli occhi al proprio gomito, guardando il glitter spandersi lungo la manica come una malattia contagiosa.  
  
“Non sarebbe il caso di sistemare la situazione?”  
  
"Hai mai provato a mandare via il glitter, angelo? Peggio delle macchie di vino rosso."  
  
Aziraphale fece un respiro profondo. “Potresti sempre _mandarlo via_.”  
  
Crowley si morse un labbro, sfuggendo al suo sguardo dietro le lenti. “... no, mi piace.”  
  
Aziraphale rimase a fissarlo. Crowley era rosso, sotto la pioggia di brillantini, e quando piegava il capo per nascondersi le scintille tra i suoi capelli catturavano la luce come frammenti di aureola.  
  
“Ti dona,” ammise Aziraphale, piano ma così sincero, coprendo la mano all’incavo del suo gomito con la propria.  
  
Crowley strinse la stoffa più forte, poi con uno scatto repentino gli baciò una guancia.  
  
“Così puoi confonderti nella parata.”  
  
"Oh, mio caro,” disse, sorridendo, “non c'era bisogno del glitter.”  
  
Crowley scoppiò a ridere, caldo e brillante contro il suo fianco, e insieme si incamminarono nella direzione opposta alla folla.  
  
L'impronta sulla guancia di Aziraphale scintillava come la rugiada dell'Eden.  
  
  
  
  
  
* _Bombe glitter_. Gli umani, come sempre, erano anni luce avanti a Sopra e Sotto - Crowley non avrebbe mai potuto immaginare certe applicazioni alternative, quando l’aveva inventato.


End file.
